Une douzaine de mochis
by Little Hazelnut
Summary: Les choses auraient pu être bien différentes si Saruhiko avait attendu une journée de plus avant de partir. 24 heures qui auraient pu changer sa vie.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^^

Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour poster cet OS que je viens de retrouver au fond de mon ordinateur. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté avant. O_ô (Peut-être parce qu'avant tu ne l'avais pas encore corrigé, abrutie).

Bref. Je m'excuse tout de suite pour le langage vulgaire mais il s'agit du point de vue des personnages donc voilà. Ça excuse évidemment tout. *esquive un projectile non-identifié*

Le pire c'est que maintenant je poste alors que je suis crevée et je vais surement le regretter demain matin. X"D

K-Project appartient...à GoHand il me semble, corrigez moi si je me trompe. En tout cas ce n'est pas à moi.

* * *

"Je vais te tuer, sale enfoiré !

Fushimi sourit largement, un de ses sourires de travers qu'il savait si bien faire. Il venait d'annoncer sa trahison à son ex-meilleur ami et celui-ci semblait désormais prêt à en découdre.

Misaki balança son poing droit en direction du visage du traître, qui se décala légèrement vers sa propre droite afin d'esquiver... et se prit la baffe monumentale que le petit brun lui asséna avec la main gauche.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! Lui cria-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Le traître passa sa main sur sa joue en grimaçant. C'est que le petit Misaki savait frapper fort, mine de rien. Heureusement que sa main n'avait pas été enflammé, sans quoi le brun aurait été bon pour se trimbaler avec une jolie brûlure.

Il s'était attendu à pas mal de réaction de la part de Yata, mais le voir s'enfuir comme ça, c'était...étrange.

Oh, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire après tout ? La seule raison pour laquelle il avait raconté à Misaki qu'il les avait tous trahi au lieu de se barrer sans rien dire, c'était juste pour le mettre en colère. Le brun aurait adoré avoir l'occasion de mettre son poing dans la face de son ex-meilleur ami. Ça lui aurait appris à le laisser tomber, tiens.

Mine de rien, Fushimi avait souffert après leurs entrées à Homra. Au début, il avait été content de se faire de nouveaux amis, mais il avait très vite regardé Misaki, son Misaki, s'éloigner de lui. Après tout, c'était lui le plus sociable d'eux deux. Et dire qu'avant, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Tch. Conneries.

Lui n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être redevable en quoi que ce soit à Mikoto, contrairement à Misaki. Et maintenant, la seule personne que suivrait le petit brun, c'était le roi rouge, et non plus lui.

Il n'avait donc jamais remarqué à quel point il était pathétique quand il lançait à son chef un de ses regards pleins d'une admiration écœurante ?! Et non, jamais il n'aurait voulu que Misaki le regarde comme ça !

Saruhiko avait donc diminué de valeur aux yeux du petit brun. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était parti, car après tout, rien ne le retenait là-bas à part son ami d'enfance. Et il en avait aussi marre de passer pour un voyou de bas étage. Un peu de classe, que diable ! Il n'était pas un animal, quoiqu'en disent ses instincts meurtriers !

Et même si son salaire aller être divisé par deux par rapport à celui des autres personnes du clan bleu –il venait du clan rouge après tout-, cela lui rapporterait toujours plus que passer ses journées à dealer ou à racketter des petites vieilles.

Son cheminement l'amena dans une petite boulangerie du quartier. Ce magasin allait décidément être la seule chose qu'il allait regretter. Il s'acheta une douzaine de mochi et partit vite en prenant soin de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Misaki s'était contenté de lui parler de sa fierté et du groupe quand il lui avait annoncé son départ. Peuh. Comme si ce genre de chose était utile.

Ce que lui voulait, c'était de la puissance, peu importe de qui elle venait. Tout était tellement plus simple quand on était puissant. Et puis ce n'était pas la fierté qui allait remplir son assiette.

Le nouveau bleu fit glisser le mochi qu'il avait dans la bouche entre ses dents et sa joue droite, qui était encore un peu douloureuse.

Un vague sentiment de tristesse l'envahit quand il se dit qu'il n'aurait plus à se battre contre le petit brun pour que celui-ci ne mange pas toutes les confiseries. Il le chassa bien vite car après tout, il n'aurait plus non plus à râler après lui parce qu'il mettait toujours trois plombes à prendre sa douche le matin, ou parce qu'il oubliait régulièrement de reboucher le dentifrice

Le singe avait été content de découvrir de la haine dans les yeux de Yata, il s'était délecté de sa colère. Et maintenant, il pourrait ressentir cet agréable sentiment à chaque fois qu'ils allaient se croiser, car il savait très bien qu'ils allaient se battre à un moment ou un autre. Parce que même si le petit brun fuyait, il viendrait le chercher pour le foutre en rogne. Et bien quoi, on est un connard ou on ne l'est pas. Et à ce moment-là comme il sera devenu le plus fort, il allait pouvoir le lui mettre une bonne raclée et le...

L'appel de l'un de ses nouveaux camarades sortit brusquement Fushimi de ses pensées. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était maintenant arrivé à destination, devant la base des bleus. Une chose était sûre : c'était beaucoup plus classe que le bar miteux de Kusanagi.

Il dut céder l'un de ses mochis pour que l'autre le laisse tranquille. Le seul truc qui le soulait vraiment était qu'il allait devoir réapprendre les prénoms de tout le monde, le seul qu'il connaissait étant celui de son nouveau roi.

Le singe se rendit dans son nouveau logement, gracieusement fournit avec l'intégration au Sceptre 4. Il n'était même pas plus grand que celui qu'il occupait avec Misaki mais au moins, il était seul.

Il eut un sourire désabusé à cette pensée. Munakata avait donc peur qu'il tue son colocataire ou quoi ? D'un autre côté, si celui-ci s'était révélé insupportable, il l'aurait peut-être fait. C'est fou comment un corps calciné peut être dur à identifier.

Fushimi fit un rapide inventaire de ses affaires. Il avait tout déménagé avant d'aller faire son petit numéro au skateur. Juste histoire que celui-ci ne fasse pas tout brûler par vengeance.

Le brun pesta quand il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait son oreiller. Il l'avait certainement oublié chez lui. Il se reprit. C'était juste chez Yata maintenant.

Il avait maintenant le choix : abandonner son oreiller ou prendre le risque de croiser des membres de Homra en allant le chercher.

Saru décida finalement d'aller sauver son cher oreiller, les autres étaient certainement en train de le maudire en se bourrant la gueule dans le bar d'Izumo. Au pire, il se battrait et puis basta, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas ça.

Il arriva vite devant son ancien chez lui. Il était encore trop tôt pour que Misaki ait fait changer la serrure, il pouvait donc encore utiliser ses clés.

Le singe entra, confiant. Il se crispa néanmoins en voyant de la lumière filtrer de sous la porte de leur chambre, signe que quelqu'un était là. Enfin, de son ancienne chambre, il faisait partit des bleus maintenant. Cette notion était encore un peu étrange pour lui.  
Il s'approcha prudemment et regarda par la porte entrouverte. Il fut stupéfait de voir un Misaki en pleur, assis sur son lit, à côté de Totsuka.

-Ce n'est qu'un sale enfoiré ! Éclata la skateur avec un sanglot. Et dire que j'étais sur le point de...

Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé par un torrent de larme et de morve. Le blond lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir, que le petit brun utilisa à bon escient.

-J'étais sur le point de tout lui dire, bordel !

Fushimi se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux entendre, intrigué. Est-ce c'était de lui qu'il parlait de lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de dire ?

Yata enfouit son visage dans ses mains en gémissant.

-Ce sale enfoiré de singe...

OK, c'était bien de lui qu'il parlait. Il fut étrangement scandalisé de voir Totsuka lui frotter le dos avec la paume de sa main pour le réconforter.

-Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi. Mais tu sais, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il soit partit avant que tu lui aies tout avoué, non ?

Rah, mais de quoi ils parlaient ? Qu'est-ce que Misaki n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ?

-Ben si il était partit après, j'aurai pu croire qu'il me fuyait. J'aurai vachement eu mal mais au moins ça aurait été justifié. Alors que là...

Mais bordel, de quoi parlaient-ils ?!

-Si seulement il avait attendu demain, j'aurai eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais !

Misaki lâcha un nouveau sanglot, les larmes précédemment calmées revenant avec force.

Saruhiko était sur le cul. C'était quoi cette histoire, nom de Dieu ?! Bon d'accord, sa véritable pensée avait été beaucoup plus vulgaire.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais lui dire. J'avais pas l'courage, j'avais juste trop les jetons qu'il me rejette. Et voilà qu'il est parti...

Totsuka sourit tristement.

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, dit-il simplement.

Quoi ?! Mais de quoi il se mêlait, ce sale abruti de blond !

Fushimi n'avait jamais pu blairer Tatara. Son air d'imbécile heureux le foutait juste en rogne, le monde n'était pas fait de sucre et d'arcs-en-ciel, même quand ceux-ci sortaient du cul d'un poney. Il était sûr que ce sale blond avait déjà tenté de le draguer en plus. La seul raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait jamais mis son poing dans la face, s'était parce que le roi semblait l'apprécier et qu'il n'était juste pas encore assez suicidaire pour risquer de se friter avec Mikoto. Mais d'où ce mec se permettait de dire ça ?!

Une part du cerveau de Saru remarqua les restes calcinés de son oreiller qui gisaient au milieu de la pièce et gémit de colère. C'était certainement un coup de Yata.

Cette part étant minoritaire, elle fut vite ensevelit sous tout le reste.

Misaki l'aimait !

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, certainement pour essayer d'effacer tout ce qu'il avait fait, quand Totsuka prit Misaki sous les aisselles et le déposa sur ses genoux.

-Allez, pleure un bon coup, tu iras mieux après. Lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Fushimi stoppa son geste, choqué. Le petit brun s'était laissé faire et pleurait maintenant allègrement sur la poitrine du blond. Blond qui releva la tête à ce moment-là et aperçut Saru derrière la porte. Son expression en le voyant s'imprima au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu s'attendre, Totsuka ne lui lança pas un regard méprisant du style : "Regarde ce que tu as fait, abruti". Non. Un large sourire sadique venait de fleurir sur son visage et il disait clairement : "Je vais faire à Misaki tout ce que tu aurais pu lui faire si tu n'étais pas partie". Il en profita même pour resserrer son étreinte sur le plus petit.

Le brun serra les dents de toutes ses forces, sentant la haine couler comme de la lave dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cette pièce et coller un pain au blond, il ne pouvait plus serrer Misaki, son Misaki ! Dans ses bras afin qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Alors il fit comme son ami précédemment, il fuit. Il partit carrément en courant de l'immeuble. A ce moment-là, si jamais il était tombé sur qui que ce soit, il lui aurait démonté la tête, fusse son ex-roi.

Il fallait que le singe casse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ne trouvant rien, il se contenta de courir.

S'il avait fait son speech au skateur sur sa trahison, s'était aussi pour qu'il se remette enfin à le regarder, même si c'était en mal. C'était pour avoir enfin un peu de son attention. Et il venait de découvrir qu'il l'avait déjà, son attention.

_Sale con, sale con, sale con !_

Le brun ne savait pas trop s'il s'adressait à lui-même, à l'autre enfoiré de blond, ou même à Yata. Il avait peut-être fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en rejoignant les bleus.

La part encore lucide de son cerveau lui ordonna de continuer à courir en lui disant qu'ils chercheraient ensemble les raisons pour lesquelles les rouges craignaient et pourquoi ça avait été un très bon choix de les avoir lâché, mais plus tard.

Il continua donc de courir.

Misaki mit un bout de temps à se calmer. Totsuka le laissa mouiller sa chemise sans broncher. Après tout, c'était grâce à sa patience qu'il avait réussi à se faire à peu près tous les membres du clan rouge.

N'empêche, cela l'avait surpris de voir Saru sur le pas de la porte. Mais il avait bien aimé le regard de haine pur qu'il lui avait lancé en le voyant resserrer son étreinte sur Misaki. Il retiendrait peut-être mieux la leçon ainsi.

Dès l'entrée des deux amis dans le gang, le blond avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait. Les coups d'œil que jetait Misaki à Saru. Celui-ci qui regardait impassiblement son ami s'éloigner alors que son âme lui criait de rester.

Mais non, môsieur le singe était trop obnubilé par son désir de puissance et son auto-apitoiement pour remarquer les sentiments de son meilleur ami. Pff. Mais bon, sa trahison l'arrangeait en réalité pas mal, il avait maintenant le champ libre.

Quant à Misaki, il était dévasté. Plus qu'une atteinte au groupe, il avait pris la trahison de Saruhiko comme une insulte personnel. Il avait longtemps cru qu'ils seraient amis pour toujours.

_C'est beau la naïveté_. Susurra une part de lui.

_Ta gueule, connasse_. Répondit instinctivement une autre en lui allongeant un poing.

Le petit brun commença à lentement relâcher l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la chemise de Totsuka. Lui au moins, il le soutenait vraiment.

La première fois que le blond lui avait demandé s'il aimait Fushimi, il s'était mis à rougir et à bégayer comme une collégienne, avant de s'enfuir. Sauf que Tatara l'avait rattrapé et cuisiné.

Yata aurait tellement voulu que Fushimi le rattrape, tout à l'heure dans la ruelle...

Il avait donc été obligé d'avouer ses sentiments au blond. Et contrairement à la réaction de dégoût ou de gêne que le skateur redoutait, le bras droit de Mikoto lui avait dit :

-En fait, je le savais. Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon tous les deux.

Il avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait décidé d'accorder toute sa confiance à Tatara. Après cet évènement, celui-ci lui avait longtemps dit qu'il fallait qu'il se déclare à Fushimi, qu'il fasse le premier pas, sinon il n'allait jamais rien se passer. Misaki ne l'avait pas fait, par crainte d'être rejeté et pire ! De peut-être perdre Saru.

Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

Le pire, c'était que le skateur avait enfin décidé de se jeter à l'eau, il attendait juste le bon moment, qu'il avait en plus planifié avec l'aide de Totsuka pour le lendemain soir.

_Sale singe à la con._

Et le voilà maintenant, tout tremblant d'avoir tant pleuré.

Le blond le regardait avec avidité. Il n'avait absolument aucun remords quant à ce qu'il comptait faire. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de l'aider à se mettre en couple, ce n'était qu'une façade pour paraître sympathique aux yeux du skateur.

Celui-ci finit d'achever le mouchoir que lui avait donné le blond.

-Merci Totsuka, t'es comme un frère pour moi. Lui dit-il avec des restes de larmes dans la voix en essayant d'éviter son regard.

Le blond lui lança un sourire réconfortant, mais il était intérieurement déçu. Alors comme ça, il était considéré juste comme un frère ?... Il comprit néanmoins que le petit brun voulait juste continuer de pleurer sans témoin, et partit donc en se disant que de toute façon, il avait encore largement de s'occuper de tout cette histoire, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait bientôt mourir.

En effet, tout ce que voulait maintenant Misaki, c'était se pelotonner en boule sous une couverture et regarder un film d'action en mangeant les mochis qu'il avait acheté pour Saru.

Saru qui, de son côté, avait continué de courir jusqu'à ce que son corps crie grâce et l'oblige à s'arrêter.

Il ne comprit jamais comment il réussit à retourner jusqu'au palais qui servait de base aux bleus, mais il devait être assez tard vu qu'il faisait nuit.

Le brun entra dans ses quartiers sans s'en rendre compte, ayant complètement basculé en mode automatique. Il alla prendre une douche dans l'espoir de dissiper le brouillard qui avait envahi son crâne.

Le singe se sentit un peu mieux en sortant de la salle de bain. Il regarda en soupirant les cartons qui jonchaient le sol de son nouvel appartement. Ranger toutes ses affaires allait lui prendre du temps et l'empêcherait peut-être de trop penser à Misaki.

Le singe se mit donc à faire le tri. Il était en réalité partit assez vite, embarquant avec lui des lambeaux de son ancienne vie qui lui étaient maintenant inutiles. Comme cette vieille paire d'écouteurs cassés, ou cette chaussette qui avait perdu sa jumelle. Soudain, il tomba sur l'un des pulls du skateur, qu'il avait certainement pris pour l'un des siens au moment du déménagement.

Sa gorge se serra à cette vue et il renifla un grand coup pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait définitivement fait une connerie énorme en rejoignant les bleus.

Le singe serra un peu plus fort le pull du petit brun contre sa poitrine tandis que de grosses larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il avait l'air pathétique, en train de pleurer comme une gamine énamourée, mais il savait aussi qu'il était seul et que merde, il avait encore le droit de chialer s'il voulait !

Et puis après tout, rien n'était finit, au contraire. Il allait revoir Misaki, il allait se battre contre lui -oh, doux sentiment. Et là, quand le skateur lui demanderait pourquoi il les avait trahi (parce qu'il le ferait forcément dans l'esprit de Saru), il pourrait lancer une phrase sous-entendant que c'était de sa faute s'il était parti, il le ferait culpabiliser un maximum, puis il ferait semblant de faire un premier pas pour la réconciliation, et le petit brun tomberait dans le panneau, et même si rien n'allait être comme avant, il était hors de question pour Saru qu'il ne se batte pas pour obtenir quelque chose d'encore mieux.

Au pire, il kidnapperait Misaki pour le séquestrer dans une cave et puis voilà. Mais avant, il démolirait la tête de l'autre sale blond. Mmh~ ses cris de douleurs allaient être tellement agréables…

Ces pensées le bercèrent tandis qu'il s'endormit, roulé en boule sur son nouveau lit, utilisant le pull de Yata comme doudou.

* * *

C'est quand même marrant de voir comment mon style d'écriture à évolué. (Cet OS est vraiment vieux). Je l'arrangerai mieux si j'ai le temps, promis. (Donc comprenez qu'elle ne le fera certainement jamais).

Par contre, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire. Vous êtes en train de vous dire que Totsuka est absolument OOC. Et bien sachez que non. Je suis sûre qu'il est comme ça en vrai. Un mec aussi bisounours, c'est pas possible. è_é (Et voilà, elle refait une crise de "tout le monde il est méchant". =_=)

Sinon, remarque totalement hors sujet, mais j'ai regardé Junjou Romantica récemment. Je crois que je viens de comprendre la vraie raison qui pousse Yata à détester son prénom. ._.

Thanks for reading. :3

Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une menace de mort (ou d'amour) ? Une review ! :D


End file.
